1974 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1974 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 1974, and it ended on November 30, 1974; these are dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclone formation, although the season extended both before and after the set dates. Activity was somewhat below average due to a weak to moderate El Niño, with eleven depressions, nine storms, three hurricanes, and two major hurricanes. Notable storms of the season included Subtropical Storm One, which formed in the end of January, Hurricane Elaine, which struck The Bahamas and Florida as a Category 3 storm, Hurricane Fifi, which killed hundreds across Hispaniola, and Subtropical Storm Three, which formed after the end of the season. The real season witnessed 22 depressions, 11 storms (7 named), 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1974 till:01/01/1975 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1974 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/01/1974 till:30/01/1974 color:TS text:One from:23/07/1974 till:26/07/1974 color:TD text:One from:07/08/1974 till:11/08/1974 color:TS text:Alma from:18/08/1974 till:21/08/1974 color:TS text:Becky from:24/08/1974 till:29/08/1974 color:TS text:Carmen barset:break from:31/08/1974 till:02/09/1974 color:TD text:Five from:05/09/1974 till:09/09/1974 color:C1 text:Dolly from:08/09/1974 till:24/09/1974 color:C3 text:Elaine from:13/09/1974 till:25/09/1974 color:C3 text:Fifi from:30/09/1974 till:03/10/1974 color:TS text:Gertrude barset:break from:11/12/1974 till:14/12/1974 color:TS text:Three bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1974 till:01/02/1974 text:January from:01/02/1974 till:01/03/1974 text:February from:01/03/1974 till:01/04/1974 text:March from:01/04/1974 till:01/05/1974 text:April from:01/05/1974 till:01/06/1974 text:May from:01/06/1974 till:01/07/1974 text:June from:01/07/1974 till:01/08/1974 text:July from:01/08/1974 till:01/09/1974 text:August from:01/09/1974 till:01/10/1974 text:September from:01/10/1974 till:01/11/1974 text:October from:01/11/1974 till:01/12/1974 text:November from:01/12/1974 till:01/01/1975 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm One Subtropical Storm One affected portions of New England. Losses resulted up to $3 million (1974 USD) and fifteen fatalities were reported due to the unexpected nature of the system. Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One had no reported impacts. Tropical Storm Alma Alma grazed by Bermuda, causing no deaths or damages. Tropical Storm Becky Becky caused a fatality from a drowning out at sea on a boat which cost $10,000 (1974 USD). Tropical Storm Carmen Carmen caused no reported land impacts. It was downgraded to a tropical storm in post-season analysis. Tropical Depression Five Subtropical Depression Two, which became tropical on September 1, did not affect land. Hurricane Dolly Dolly was the first hurricane of the season. It had no reported impacts. Hurricane Elaine Elaine tracked through the entire Atlantic before affecting the Bahamas and Florida as a major hurricane. The hurricane resulted in 136 fatalities and $600 million (1974 USD) in losses. Hurricane Fifi Fifi produced torrential rains over Haiti and the Dominican Republic, killing 753 people and causing $150 million (1974 USD) in losses. Tropical Storm Gertrude Gertrude brought additional flooding to Hispaniola and Puerto Rico. Damages reached $107.2 million (1974 USD) and 237 fatalities were reported. Subtropical Storm Three Subtropical Storm Three affected portions of Florida and other portions of the Southeastern United States. Two fatalities were reported and damages totaled to around $900,000 (1974 USD). Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones in 1974. Subtropical cyclones were not named. Storms were named Carmen, Elaine, and Gertrude for the first time in 1974. Retirement The name Elaine was later retired from the Atlantic hurricane naming lists. Since this was the only time this naming list was used, no particular replacement was chosen. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1970s Category:What Could Have Been